Golden Beast
by Fuumie
Summary: This is a story of a crew with an illtempered captain, plus a playboy sorcerer, a game addic pilot, a seductress, weird plant addic woman, machine maniac girl and a mysterious girl, oh boy! but they are known to be the best. SS, ET, YN


**Disclaimer: **I don't own every Card Captor Sakura's character.

* * *

**Introductions**

**MAIN CHARACTERS**

**Name of the Ship base**: **Golden Beast**

**Main Computer:** **Keroberos**

**Crew:**

**Name:** **Li, Syaoran**

**Age:** 20 years old

**Specialist:** A swordsman; Martial arts expert

**Weapon of choice:** A highly class elemental sword

**Background:**

He was the captain of the ship Golden Beast; He can also cast any sort of magical element but his best element was the fire. No family known and any memory of his past, he was believe came from the family line of sorcerers though no proof can be shown. All that he could remember was he's been living in Golden beast since his childhood. He was loved and respected by his crew though he's ill tempered especially to Eriol.

**Name:** **Hiiragizawa, Eriol**

**Age:** 20 years old

**Specialist:** Class A sorcerer

**Weapon of choice:** Any sort of Long range weapon

**Background:**

Came from a well known family of sorcerers and witchcrafts, his father was the current advisor of the king. He was the second in command in their ship, also known for being a great play-boy. He was also the trouble maker in their group, he listen to no one except their captain well only if they have missions other than that he loved to tease him.

**Name:** **Tsukishiro, Yukito**

**Age:** 22 years old

**Specialist:** Tactician, strategist

**Weapon of choice:** Guns

**Background:**

The best pilot known to Tomoeda Kingdom; The brain of the ship; also has the addiction towards the famous game ever made in the Kingdom. He seldom fight, he was more like to be left behind in the ship and gave instructions or locations to his group. He has a secret thing for Naokuru and a close friend to the Lieutenant General.

**Name:** **Daidouji, Tomoyo**

**Age:** 18 years old

**Specialist:** Potion expert

**Weapon of choice:** A whip

**Background:**

She came from a very talented medical family, where she got her expertise. She was also known as a seducer and an illusionist due to her magnificent work of potions. Sometimes she was the healer of their group especially when Eriol being a pain in the ass. She really love her companions in the ship especially their captain since she has a crush on him, well everyone she likes except Eriol that is.

**Name:** **Akizuki, Naokuru**

**Age:** 22 years old

**Specialist:** A bomb expert

**Weapon of choice:** Ruby daggers

**Background:**

She was Tomoyo's cousin; she has a habit of collecting weird habitat of plants and call them her babies, the ingredients to Tomoyo's potions came from her; She also love their captain in a brotherly way that's why her craziness was being tolerated by their captain. She has a thing towards the Lieutenant General but she and Yukito love to tease.

**Name:** **Avalon, Sakura**

**Age:** 16 years old

**Specialist:** Expertise in machines

**Weapon of choice:** None

**Background:**

Came from a middle class family, she was the youngest new members of the Golden beast, she has her habit of creating different kinds of weird stuff that sometimes made havoc, their captain place her on maintenance of the ship; also she was the one responsible on upgrading their weapons, aside from that she was being assign on making their foods. She also has a close relationship with the Kinomoto family.

**Name:** **Kinomoto, Touya**

**Age:** 23 years old

**Specialist:** Weapon expert

**Weapon of choice:** Any kind of weapons

**Background:**

He was the Lieutenant general of the air force and army in the Tomoeda kingdom. Though he was not a member of the crew in the Golden beast he played a major part in them, The Golden Beast and crew was under his command. His family was the second to the throne so therefore they were influential. He was brave and tough but he always escaped when Naokuru was around.

**Name:** **Meiling**

**Age:** Unknown but assume to be 10 years old

**Specialist:** Unknown

**Weapon of choice:** None

**Background:**

No one knows who she was. The Golden Beast and crew was assign to ambush a pirate's ship and there they found her. She seldom talked but when she did, it was always with Syaoran or Sakura. She was a mysterious child of unknown past. The pirates sometimes called her Tsukiko or Chiyo. She was not in the first few chapters of the story, but her appearance will start their real adventure.

Other support characters will be introduced in the later chapter.

* * *

Well this is my first try of making CCS Fics. Hope I can do it. 


End file.
